vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alicia Melchiott
Summary Alicia Melchiott (アリシア・メルキオット Arishia Merukiotto) is a nineteen year old Squad 7 scout, the female lead for the Valkyria Chronicles game and anime, and a secret character who has some brief cameos in Valkyria Chronicles II. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 7-C, far higher with the Valkyria's Final Flame Name: Alicia Melchiott Origin: Valkyria Chronicles Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Valkyria Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, stamina and endurance, Can use military rifle and hand grenades, Skills on camouflage with nature to avoid detection, Regeneration (Low-Mid) | All of the above, Expert lance and shield mastery, Can move fast enough to produce afterimages, Explosive Aura, Energy Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction and Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Small Building level+ with firearms (Cam harm soldiers wearing protective uniforms). Small Building level+ with stick grenades (Comparable to grenades used by Federation soldiers) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than Selvaria, easily knocked her down), higher with the Valkyria's Final Flame (Far more powerful than her regular attacks) Speed: Superhuman (Can run along with the Edelweiss) | Hypersonic+ (Easily dodged attacks from Selvaria) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class 50 (Stronger than Selvaria) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Town Class Durability: Unknown physically. Small Building level+ when wearing military uniform (Can barely survive a clean hit from stick grenades) | At least Large Town level (Blocked attacks from Selvaria) Stamina: High (Fought in war for a long time) Range: Several meters with firearms and hand grenades | Extended melee range with lance and spear, several hundreds to thousands meters with Gatling Beam and Beam Weapon, likely more than thousands meters for explosion radius with Valkyria's final flame Standard Equipment: A handgun, a military rifle, hand grenades, a healing item named Ragnoid, The Lance and Shield when using Valkyria's power Intelligence: Likely high Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Combat skills:' As a military sergeant, she has skills for fighting and surviving in war like marksmanship and combat knowledge like covering herself in tall grasses. *'Valkyria's power:' Like Selvaria, she can unleash her secret power. Her body is covered by blue energy aura that looks like blue flame and allows her to perform superhuman feats. It grants her extremely rapid healing, remarkable durability and the ability to control this energy for offensive and defensive purposes. **'The Lance and Shield:' Like Selvaria, these are the weapons made for Valkyria to use when they unleash their power. **'Gatling Beam:' Like Selvaria, she can charge her energy into the lance and release it in form of many beam slices before rapidly firing them at the target. **'Beam Weapon:' Like Selvaria, she can charge her energy into the lance and shoot it in a shape similar to her lance piercing anything in front of her. **'Valkyria's final flame:' Like Selvaria, it's the strongest and suicide move for Valkyria. She unleashes all of Valkyria's power from her body creating a massive explosion to blow up herself and anything around her. Key: Without Valkyria's power | With Valkyria's power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sega Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Lance Users Category:Shield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7